The End of Innocence
by likethephoenixfromtheashes
Summary: Regina gets moved into a foster home when Cora loses custody. A foster home where she has to share her room with none other, but one Emma Swan. Can she move on from the torture she has endured through her mother? SQ, no curse. Please read A/N first!
1. Chapter 1

**THE END OF INNOCENCE**

**by Raven**

_Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction – I don't own "Once upon a time" or any of the characters. "Once upon a time" and all its content belong to Adam Horrowitz, Edward Kitsis and ABC._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN 1: First of all I have to say that this story is definitely not for everyone._**

**_Not only does it contain violence, mental and physical abuse, but there's also the topic of incest (which involves Cora and Regina)._**

**_Please be aware of that before you start reading, because it's really important that you understand that before you do!_**

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: Sometimes you meet people and nothing is the same again._

_Simply because they understand you in ways others don't._

_I want to dedicate this story to my Emma, who is not only the most amazing RP partner I could have asked for, but she has also become a friend I treasure._

_Life is definitely better since our paths have crossed._

_And this is my gift...to say 'Thank you' to her - for being the amazing person she is._

_Merry Christmas, dear!_

_Much love,_

_R._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF INNOCENCE<strong>

**Prolog**

_"Mother, no. Please don't."_

_She pleaded while her mother dragged her back to her room, but her begging only amused her mother and she was met with a cold, but somewhat wicked glare._

_"I told you time and time again that lusting after girls is wrong. It's a sin...but of course you wouldn't listen. I am your mother and mother knows best. When will you ever learn that, Regina?"_

_"But I didn't..."_

_Her fear filled voice broke before she could have said anything else._

_"Don't even try to deny it, Regina. I saw you. How you were drooling when you ogled the gardener's daughter", Cora spit out, disgust written all over her face._

_She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, "I wasn't...I'm..sorry. It was...a mistake...I...I didn't...think. It won't happen again...I promise you, mother."_

_"No, it won't. This time I'll make sure of it."_

_And the devilish smile on Cora's face should have told her everything._

_"Mother?"_

_But before she knew what was happening her mother had already restrained her her to the bed with two belts and her nightgown had been ripped open._

_When it dawned on her what was going on her eyes went wide in utter horror, "Mother, please don't. Please. I beg you."_

_It was pointless though, because Cora was already above her, the weight of her mother's body holding her down and with her arms restrained there was no escape._

_"You leave me with no choice, Regina. What you want is wrong and I'll proof it to you. I'm doing this for you."_

_And with that Cora moved her hand inside her panties and pushed her fingers inside her mercilessly only seconds later, the pain shooting through her almost too much to bear._

_Her mind was revolting and so was she, but it did nothing to stop her mother from pushing even harder._

_"Is this what you want, Regina?" her mother taunted and she felt the bile rising in her throat._

_She shook her head vehemently, but her mother would not stop._

_No, she had never wanted this. _

_And yet her mother kept violating her body and mind for what felt like an eternity._

_When Cora finally got off of her she brought her blood covered hand right in front of her face, "No other woman will ever take from you what is mine. Do you understand that, Regina?"_

_She closed her eyes, not able to look at the blood on her mother's fingers any longer._

_Her own blood._

_And then the first tears fell._

Regina shot up, covered in sweat and tears.

Her heart was racing, her body aching from the memory of the horrible pain her mother had caused her.

Cora had taken so much more than just her virginity that night.

She had broken her heart, had shattered her soul.

And she had robbed her of her innocence.

At least it was just a nightmare this time.

It had not been when it had happened about a year ago.

She had only been sixteen.

She had hoped and prayed that it would be a one time thing after her mother had left the room and she had emptied the contents of her stomach, but of course she had not been so lucky.

It had only been the beginning of this hell.

Her mother had only gotten more brutal after the first time and yet nothing had been as bad as the first time.

She had learned to shut off to protect her mind while she could not protect her body.

But it would have been enough to survive it though.

She would have survived till college.

And then she would have moved to another state, she would have moved right out of her mother's grasp.

If it would not have been for Mary Margaret Nolan.

She had been so stupid.

Stupid enough to confide in a teacher she barely knew.

The pixie haired woman had only been there for three months to cover for an injuried Archie Hopper and yet this naive woman had figured her out.

It had been a great relief to talk to someone – she had to give her that – but she had made Mary Margaret Nolan swear on her bloody life that she would never tell anyone.

Needless to say that stupid woman had broken that promise eventually.

To "help" her.

Help in form of calling social services on Cora Mills, wealthy real estate tycoon.

Her mother would have even succeeded in talking herself out of everything if it had not been for certain scars caused by Cora's unique seal ring.

The one she wore day and night and refused to take off.

They had taken her away from Cora immediately and she had prayed that they would not have.

Because not only had her mother the money, the power and the influence to get away with it anyway, but her mother would get her back eventually.

And Regina really did not want to know what her mother would do to her to punish her.

She would most likely kill her or at least she would come close.

For now she was stuck with an annoying elderly social worker named Eugenia Lucas though, but obviously she would be placed in a foster family for the time being tomorrow.

God, she hated the thought alone.

What she hated even more was the fact that she had to change to a public school too to study with some stupid peasants – because her mother was not allowed to contact her in any form, not even money wise.

At least she would be able to avoid the gossip at her recent school, rumors surely had made rounds by now.

What a nightmare.

After all she had endured she was getting punished again.

In the end Mary Margaret Nolan had managed to take the last bit of dignity she had left away from her.

Because now she was no one other than Regina Mills – the victim.

And she hated it with every fibre of her being.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE END OF INNOCENCE**

**- Chapter I**

"Absolutely not!"

Regina glared at the social worker and the man, who had introduced himself as David only a minute ago.

"I'm not sharing a room with anyone. A stranger no less. Not going to happen…"

Eugenia Lucas sighed, "Miss Mills…it's either this or a group home. There's no other option available at the moment."

"A group home?!" Regina's eyes went wide in horror.

Why was she being punished for her mother's actions? Had she not suffered enough?

David cleared his throat, "Emma is a really nice girl. I think you'll like her."

Regina felt the urge to roll her eyes, but resisted.

Obviously this was her only chance at the moment, because she would never move into a group home. Hell would freeze over before that happened.

And so she forced herself to nod, "Fine."

It was an answer pressed through gritted teeth, but at least she had managed to say it at all.

Eugenia stepped towards her and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "David and his wife have fostered many children over the years. Just give it…and them…a chance. You could like it here…I know it. And if you need anything…call me."

Regina nodded once again, but then her eyes wandered down to her suitcases and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

She was basically homeless, depending on the mercy of strangers and she did not like it one bit.

"Henry and Emma should be home soon. I'll give you some time to unpack and freshen up. Or whatever you want to do", David suggested carefully.

"Thank you", Regina muttered, already calculating where she should put all her clothes, because the small closet that was hers now was not nearly big enough.

* * *

><p>Eugenia and David had watched Regina with sorrow for a few moments, but then they had left the room - clearly the girl needed some time and space to let everything sink in.<p>

"It's not going to be easy", the social worker stated.

"How could it be after everything she's been through?" David countered and the elderly woman nodded with a sigh, "Call me if you need anything…day and night."

* * *

><p>Regina was trying to figure out where to put the rest of her belongings when she heard the door open behind her.<p>

She cursed silently because it would be either David or her new roommate - some Emma if she remembered correctly.

And if she was honest she did not want to see either of them.

A shy 'Hi' made her turn around though and she was met by curious eyes and a mane of blonde locks.

Not what she had expected.

Not at all.

The other girl offered her hand, "I'm Emma. Emma Swan. You must be Regina."

An awkward smile completed the greeting.

Regina took the hand hesitantly, but shook it in the end.

She had learned about manners early in her life.

"That would be correct. I'm Regina Mills."

The blonde moved her weight from foot to foot nervously, "So uhm…you need more space for your things? You can put them in my closet. I only have like three pairs of jeans, a few shirts and two hoodies. And my red leather jacket. It's practically half empty…and your things look like they would be expensive. Would be a shame if your blouses got wrinkles…"

She did not know what to think of the offer, but in the end she nodded - she really needed the space, "Thank you, Miss Swan."

"It's Emma…"

Regina raised her eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me?"

The blonde sat down on her bed, "We're sharing a room and as far as I understood we're going to the same school. We'll spend a lot of time together…so you should really call me Emma."

* * *

><p>Regina had no idea what to think of this Emma Swan.<p>

The tomboyish blonde girl irritated her to no end.

She doubted that them sharing a room would go well, but what other option did she have?

The group home, yes, but that was not really an option.

That would be pure hell.

"I'm going to start preparing dinner…do you want to help?" Emma asked all of a sudden and caught her off guard once again.

"I'm not sure I understand…" she managed to say after the initial surprise had faded.

Emma chuckled, "Let me guess. You haven't cooked once in your entire life."

"Of course not. That's what we had a cook for", Regina countered, sounding more arrogant than she had intended to.

The blonde paled, "A cook? If your family has enough money to hire a cook…then why are you here?"

It was Regina's turn to pale, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"Okay", Emma dropped her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's none of my business."

"That would be correct, Miss Swan. It's not."

The blonde sighed, "Whatever, Regina. So are you coming? David and Henry will be home from soccer practice in a bit…"

"I'm not cooking…but I could probably supervise", Regina suggested and Emma knew it was the best she would get, "Supervise? As you wish, your majesty."

* * *

><p>They went downstairs to the kitchen together where Regina hopped onto the counter and took her observation post immediately, which made Emma chuckle, but she kept her focus on gathering vegetables and a cutting board anyway.<p>

"So, where's David's wife?"

"Huh?" Emma was about to start cutting tomatoes and had not expected the question.

"David. He has a wife, right? Where is she?"

Right that moment the apartment door got unlocked and it only took a few seconds before an all too familiar pixie haired woman entered the kitchen with a smile, "Hello Regina."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Welcome to this little emotional roller coaster ride, everyone!_

_Thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews...I know it's a bit gut wrenching._

_The first few chapters will be rather short, just to draw the general scenery, but don't worry - they will grow in length once the story intensifies._

_And it won't be too long till that happens._

_Thanks for all the support on this piece. It means a lot!_

_Much love to everyone,_

_R._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF INNOCENCE<strong>

**- Chapter II**

"You can't be serious!"

Regina glared at Mary Margaret Nolan in disbelief, "This better be a joke."

"Regina, I'm aware that you are upset with me, but you have to understand that I had no other choice, but to report what you told me", the pixie haired woman tried to reason, but Regina would not have any of it.

"You promised me! You promised not to tell anyone...I should have known better. No one can be trusted...and if you think I'm staying here you are mistaken!"

At the end of her little outburst Regina stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs, leaving a dumbfounded Emma and a worriedly looking Mary Margaret behind.

"I have to go check on her", the pixie haired woman mumbled, close to tears, but Emma shook her head, "Give her some time. She's upset right now. It's been a lot for her to take in for one day."

Mary Margaret sighed, "You're probably right. I'll change out of my work clothes and then I'll help you with dinner."

"Sure."

And with that Emma turned back to her vegetables, wondering why on earth Regina had been put into foster care.

She had a few ideas of course, she was a foster kid herself after all, but she did not wish any of it on anyone.

* * *

><p>Since Regina had not come down for dinner Emma took a plate of lasagna upstairs, suggesting it might be better if she tried to talk to the brunette since Regina was so mad at Mary Margaret.<p>

Now that she stood in front of the door to their room though Emma felt nervous for some reason, probably because she had no idea what would await her.

A crying mess maybe. Or Regina yelling at her like a mad woman.

Something like that.

But she did not expect to find Regina sitting on the bed, reading a book.

She had knocked twice, but had not gotten an answer and so she had decided to risk being hit over the head for entering without permission – although it was her room too.

Clearly Regina did not care much about this living arrangement, nor did she take it serious.

And now she stood there, dumbfounded, a plate of food in hand.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"I...uh...brought you some...lasagna", she held out the plate to prove her statement.

Regina shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Emma's shoulders slumped, "You only say that 'cause I cooked it, don't you?"

And although Regina did not care much for the blonde and her presence she felt guilty when she saw the insecure look on Emma's face and she reached out her hand without meaning to, "Maybe I could take a bite. Or two."

The smile that appeared on the blonde's face was almost radiant and she put the plate into Regina's hand, standing there awkwardly till her new roommate took the fork and a first bite of what Emma had made for dinner.

When Regina's eyes went wide in surprise Emma already feared the worst, but then a small smile appeared on the brunette's face, "It's delicious. Seems I've underestimated you, Miss Swan."

The praise was more than welcome and made Emma smile even more, "What do I have to do for you to stop calling me Miss Swan?"

Regina seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment, "The truth is...I have no idea. I'm not good at letting people in. I usually try to keep them on arm's length. And calling them by their last name helps with that."

Emma nodded while Regina kept eating, "I get that. You don't trust easily. I don't either. Maybe one day."

To say that Regina was baffled by the blonde would have been an understatement. Usually people tried to force her into the things they wanted from her, but this Emma – no, she did not do that.

She was giving her time and space.

And that was a completely new experience for Regina.

One she found she enjoyed immensely.

"Care to tell me what your secret ingredient is? Cause I've eaten lasagna a few times before, but it never tasted like this..." Regina changed the topic, because Emma did not need to know that she was quite impressed by her.

Emma only winked at her, a smug grin on her face, "Maybe one day."

* * *

><p>Regina had not talked much more that evening, but Emma had not minded.<p>

She had simply sat down on her own bed and had continued to read in her own book and had enjoyed the silence, taking a glimpse at the brunette, who had been completely lost in her own book, here and there.

Maybe them sharing a room would not be all that bad after all.

At least they had one thing in common.

They both loved to read.

But it had not even taken two hours after they had gone to sleep that Emma woke up to some muffled cries and Regina trashing around in bed as if she would be fighting for her life.

And Emma's heart broke at the sight as soon as she turned on the small bedside lamp, because she knew all the signs just too well.

Somebody had done unspeakable things to Regina and those things haunted the brunette in her dreams now.

Emma did not want to scare Regina, but she did not want to let her sleep and go through the whole hell either so she got up and walked over to her roommate's bed and grabbed Regina's shoulders to shake her awake.

It took her a moment, but then the brunette almost jumped out of the bed, eyes wide in horror, her breathing completely out of control.

"Regina, it's me. It's Emma. You've had a nightmare, but you are okay. No one's here. Except for me", the blonde kept repeating over and over again until Regina was awake and conscious enough to understand.

She glared at Emma, embarrassed that someone had witnessed her state of distress, but Emma just sat there, rubbing circles over her back as if it would not be out of the ordinary.

As if she would be used to seeing things like this, as if she would have been through things like this.

And then it dawned on Regina that she probably was not the only one with a horrible past, because if she had understood David correctly Emma had been in the foster system for the most part of her life.

Maybe her and Emma had a lot more in common that she had initially thought, because everyone knew how awful the foster system could be.

How the blonde could be so caring and kind after being moved around like an unwanted toy all her life was beyond Regina, but right in this moment she was thankful for it.

Because Emma had managed to make her feel something beside the fear and the horror that came with her mother and the memories of what she had done to her.

And she had managed to do that with nothing, but a simple gesture.

In her silent, but understanding way.

Emma had made her feel safe.

And more important than that – she had given her hope.

Maybe there was still a chance for her after all.

A life worth to be lived.

Her mother be damned.

But deep down Regina was very much aware that it was a lot easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: To the amazing person who is behind my Emma._

_I wish you a HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY and also a HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_You are a true gem, darling._

_Never doubt it, never forget it._

_Much love,_

_R._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF INNOCENCE<strong>

**Chapter III**

Despite all her resolutions Regina was met by disillusionment the next morning as soon as she opened her eyes.

The truth was that her mother had violated her beyond words and it haunted her in her dreams.

The truth was she was a foster kid now, sharing a room with some goofy blonde, who seemed to be a person she could not figure out as easily as everyone else – which irritated her to no end.

The truth was she would attend a public school from now on and she already hated it – although she had not even been there yet.

She got out of bed with a heavy heart and noticed that Emma had already left.

At least she was neither sleeping nor in the room.

Secretly Regina was thankful for it, she really could need a little time to herself, but at the same time she felt a strange sense of disappointment.

Emma had woken up because of her damn nightmare.

She had caused her blonde roommate an almost sleepless night after the first day – Emma was probably sick of her already.

As anyone else had always been sick of her or bored by her when she had not opened up to them instantly.

Why would Emma be any different?

What had she expected?

Just because they shared a room now did not mean they had to like each other.

And she did not like the blonde anyway.

Not at all.

Well, maybe.

Just a little.

* * *

><p>The moment Regina entered the kitchen after she had finished her morning routine and had gotten dressed she was met by blonde locks, sparkling eyes and a warm smile.<p>

"Good morning, your majesty...coffee?"

Regina was too bewildered to speak, but she managed to nod at least, which earned her a chuckle from Emma, "Not a morning person I take?"

Instead of answering she grabbed the offered mug with both hands and took a sip, which helped her to get over her initial surprise and made her rasp out a reply after all, "Thank you, Miss Swan. Where is everyone else?"

"You missed David and Henry by a heartbeat. I guess it's not meant for you to meet your younger foster brother", Emma joked, then added "And Mary Margaret will be back in a minute. She's over at the neighbors...the mail man dropped a package for them here 'cause they weren't home two days ago. She'll take us to school."

Another nod from Regina.

It was better than walking of course, but she was not too fond of the prospect of seeing Mary Margaret Nolan still.

"I fixed us some PBJ sandwiches for lunch time", the blonde announced proudly and Regina glared at her as if she had grown a second head, "PB and what? What kind of concoction is that?"

Emma almost dropped her coffee mug and put her free hand over her heart in mock horror, "You are kidding me, right? You don't know what PBJ means? Peanut butter and jelly?"

She looked at Regina expectantly, who only scrunched her nose, "Peanut butter? And jelly? Why would one want to eat that in the first place?"

The blonde put the mug on the counter and raised her hands in desperation, "I don't know...because it's delicious?"

Regina was not convinced by Emma's argument, but there was no time for discussions.

They had to get going or they would be late for school.

"You better get dressed so we can leave once Mary Margaret decides to show up", she stated dryly and took another sip of coffee.

It was Emma's turn to glare at her in confusion, "What do you mean...get dressed? I am dressed for school...you on the other hand...look like you're going to court. What's with the fancy suit?"

Regina had no idea what the blonde was talking about.

Some jeans and a hoodie clearly was not suitable for school, not that she owned stuff like that.

She raised an eyebrow in challenge, "You are going to school like that?"

But Emma would not have any of it, copied the motion and gestured towards Regina, "You are going to school like that?"

"Point taken", Regina answered with a sigh and returned to drinking her coffee.

This was going to be an adventure.

* * *

><p>Much to Regina's displeasure the school she was supposed to attend to was nothing like the private school she used to go to.<p>

And Emma had been right – she looked more than a little misplaced in her clothes.

So of course everyone was staring at her, making her even more uncomfortable than she already was and she cursed herself for being so stupid.

But then again she had no other clothes.

It was all just dress pants, silk blouses, skirts and suits.

Her mother had expected her to look posh and proper at all times.

Never would Cora have allowed her to wear anything like a hoodie or a simply shirt.

Some make up wearing guy had made a sly joke about her appearance only seconds after her heels had made contact with the school's corridor, but Emma had told him off right away and Regina had been thankful for it.

Obviously Emma did look out for her after all.

Why was still beyond her, but right at this moment she did not care.

Regina was only grateful that she was not alone.

* * *

><p>Emma had maneuvered her through the first half of the school day without any further incidents and now that they were sitting on a bench in the schoolyard Regina felt like she could breathe again for the first time that day.<p>

The blonde retrieved something from her backpack and she realized it had to be their lunch.

PB something.

Emma did not hesitate to unwrap her sandwich and take a big bite, but Regina eyed hers hesitantly, not sure if she should dare to eat it.

That was when Emma bumped her shoulder playfully, "Come on, princess...it's like ripping off a band aid. Just close your eyes and taste it. I promise you'll like it."

"You can promise no such thing, Miss Swan. You have no idea what I like or don't like."

"But I do", Emma grinned, "I know you like my lasagna. And I know that you could use a little fun in your life. Come on, taste it."

The challenging look on the blonde's face was encouragement enough for Regina to actually take a bite, only to prove Emma wrong of course, but instead her eyes went wide with delight once the sweet taste hit her with full force.

"Not bad, huh?" Emma teased knowingly and Regina wanted to shake her head, wanted to deny it, but she could not do either so she nodded and mumbled "Not bad at all" while she took another bite.

* * *

><p>The school day had ended with Regina having another encounter with make up guy, but Emma was there to save her once again.<p>

Good god, that boy was an asshole.

Zero respect for women and if Regina was not completely mistaken he had smelled like rum, which had only disgusted her even more.

Once they had made it home – the walk had not been that long and welcome at that point if Regina was honest – she had finally met Henry, who seemed to be an awfully smart boy and a lot like Emma.

The thought had made Regina chuckle.

Emma and Henry had talked her into playing cards with them after they had finished their homework and Regina had been able to resist their pleas only for so long.

For some reasons both of them had found a way to worm themselves into her heart instantly and it scared Regina to the bone.

She never had a real family.

Her father had died way too soon.

And her mother.

Well, she would not go there.

And this – this was only temporary.

It was only a matter of time till she would be back in Cora's reach.

But when Emma and Henry smiled at her, pulling her out of her dark thoughts, she found that she did not care.

She had now.

And she would make it count.


End file.
